


April, April

by theskew



Series: Drabbles aus Münster [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: April Fools' Day, Coming Out, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Erster April eben. Ein denkbar schlechter Tag für ein Outing.(zum Post auf livejournal)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** P6  
>  **Genre:** Drabble, est. rel., Humor, Slash  
>  **Handlung:** Erster April eben. Ein denkbar schlechter Tag für ein Outing.  
>  **Länge:** 1110 Wörter (5 x 222 Wörter [Double-Schnapsdrabbles!])  
>  **A/N:** Ich wünschte, ich könnte das erklären.  
>  **A/N 2:** Mir ist erst nach dem Schreiben aufgefallen, dass ich etwas sehr Ähnliches schon mal gelesen habe, und bin dann zähneknirschend auf die Suche gegangen. Und Tatsache: "[Schwer von Begriff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8860378)" von bluespring864 ist... naja, essentiell das Gleiche. Meh. Da war ich wohl etwas schwer von Begriff... :D Bitte nicht vorher lesen, dann sieht meine wirklich nur wie eine billige Kopie aus, seufz. Auch wenn sie das nicht ist oder jedenfalls nicht sein soll, ich hatte bluesprings Geschichte bis eben gar nicht mehr auf dem Schirm. :|

 

 

 

„Ist gut. Ja, okay, ich komme.“ Thiel lächelte seinen Schreibtisch an. „Bis gleich, Schatz.“  
  
„Schatz?“ Nadeshda horchte auf. „War das gerade etwa nicht Boerne? Hab ich was verpasst?“  
  
Thiel ließ sie zappeln und legte den Hörer seines Schreibtischtelefons langsam wieder auf die Gabel.  
„Doch, klar war das Boerne. Warum?“ Er schaute sie unschuldig an, konnte sich allerdings das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen, als er ihren grübelnden Blick sah.  
  
„Sie haben _Boerne_ gerade mit _‚Schatz‘_ verabschiedet?“ Nadeshda wirkte so zweifelnd, so... verstört, dass Thiel daran zweifelte, ob das wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Vielleicht wäre es doch klüger gewesen, Boerne und er hätten ihre Beziehung noch eine Weile... oder noch etwas länger...  
  
„Ach so!“, unterbrach Nadeshda seine Gedanken. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe.“  
  
Er hatte sich mit Boerne darauf geeinigt, dass sie mit ihrem Coming Out nicht allzu viel Wirbel und entsprechend auch keine riesige Ankündigung machen, sondern es einfach hier und da nicht mehr verstecken wollten. Und bis eben war Thiel auch noch der Ansicht gewesen, das sei eine gute Idee.  
  
„Sie verstehen?“, vergewisserte er sich, in der Hoffnung, nichts weiter erklären zu müssen.  
  
„Ja.“ Nadeshda grinste. „Aber Ihre Aprilscherze müssen Sie wirklich besser üben. Für einen Moment habe ich gedacht, Sie sind wirklich mit Boerne zusammen!“  
  
Sie lachte und Thiel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

 

 

 

„Hallo, Schatz!“ Boerne kam ihm frech grinsend entgegen, kaum dass er die rechtsmedizinischen Katakomben betreten hatte. Thiel zog ihn wortlos an sich und in einen schnellen Kuss.  
Hinter ihnen schepperte es. Erschrocken wichen sie auseinander und drehten sich zur Quelle des Geräuschs um.  
  
„Alberich.“ Boerne klang nicht sonderlich begeistert. „Wie oft soll ich Ihnen noch sagen, dass Sie mit dem Laboreigentum sorgsam umgehen sollen?“  
Frau Haller warf ihm einen so bösen Blick zu, dass Thiel sich nicht traute, ihr beim Aufheben der Utensilien zur Hand zu gehen.  
  
„Das kam jetzt doch etwas... überraschend“ sagte sie anklagend, als sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.  
  
„Warum das denn?“ Boerne war sofort wieder im Verteidigungsmodus. „Wir sind schließlich nicht erst seit gestern zusammen, das hätte Ihnen durchaus auffallen können. Mit kleinen Berührungen haben wir schließlich nie gegeizt und kleine Dinge sind doch schließlich Ihr Spezialgebiet, oder?“  
  
In diesem Moment schlug Frau Haller sich die Hand vor die Stirn.  
„Oh. Jetzt verstehe ich!“ Sie warf ihnen einen nachsichtigen Blick zu. „Ha-Ha. Sehr originell, ich muss schon sagen. Eine Beziehung vortäuschen, das gab es ja noch nie! Also wirklich, Chef, beim nächsten Aprilscherz geben Sie sich aber mal ein wenig Mühe, ja?“ Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand mit wehendem Kittel in Richtung Büro.  
  
Thiel warf ihm einen ich-hab-es-dir-doch-gesagt-Blick zu. Boerne verdrehte die Augen.

 

 

 

„Setz dich ruhig, ich bringe dir etwas zu Essen mit.“ Boernes Hand lag noch eine halbe Sekunde länger als nötig auf Thiels unterem Rücken, dann verschwand der Rechtsmediziner in Richtung Essensausgabe. Thiel lächelte, musste lächeln. Konnte gar nicht anders. Was hatte er nur für ein unglaubliches Glück mit diesem Mann, jeden Tag aufs Neue. Seit damals.

Er fand einen kleinen freien Tisch in einer nicht von überall ersichtlichen Nische. Ideal.  
  
Nur Sekunden später saß Frau Klemm ihm gegenüber.  
„Na, Thiel?“, begrüßte sie ihn. „Essen Sie denn gar nichts?“  
  
„Doch, doch.“ Thiel grinste. „Aber ich muss es mir heute nicht selber holen.“  
  
„Oho!“ Die Staatsanwältin zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was verschafft Ihnen denn diese Ehre?“  
  
„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt selbst nicht. Wahrscheinlich ein... Liebesbeweis oder sowas.“  
  
„Liebesbeweis?“ Frau Klemm war nicht überrascht, eher skeptisch. „Von wem?“  
  
„Na von wem wohl?“ Thiel lächelte.  
  
In diesem Moment stand Boerne neben ihnen, stellte Thiel sein Tablett vor die Nase und strich ihm liebevoll durch die Haare, bevor er sich neben ihn setzte.  
  
„Seien Sie bloß vorsichtig.“ Frau Klemm beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihnen herüber. „Sie spielen das erstaunlich gut. Wenn Sie das weiter durchziehen, auch mit den Berührungen und allem, dann glaubt man irgendwann tatsächlich noch, dass Sie ein Paar sind.“  
  
Thiel stand kurz davor, seinen Kopf einfach auf die Tischplatte fallen zu lassen.

 

 

 

„Ja- Vaddern, jetzt lass mich doch mal ausreden! Dem sein Auto wurde abgeschleppt und wir müssen heim! ... Ja, ich bezahl dir das auch, aber nur, wenn du jetzt endlich herkommst!“  
  
„Dessen.“  
  
„Was?“ Thiel hielt instinktiv das Handy zu und drehte sich überrascht zu Boerne um.  
  
„ _Dessen_ Auto wurde abgeschleppt“, wiederholte Boerne geduldig.  
  
„Ja, wie auch immer.“ Thiel wandte sich wieder an sein Handy. „Also, wann bist du da?“  
  
  
„Ach ja, Vaddern, was ich dir noch erzählen wollte...“ Thiel druckste ein wenig herum.  
  
„Ihr Herr Sohn und meine Wenigkeit befinden sich seit längerer Zeit in einer Partnerschaft“, half Boerne aus. „Das wolltest du doch sagen, oder?“  
  
Thiel warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. „...Ja.“  
  
„Ehrlich?“ Wenn Herbert Thiel überrascht war, ließ er sich das nicht anmerken. „Und warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?“  
  
„Weil Ihr Sohn sich nicht früher zu einer Einbeziehung unseres Umfeldes überreden lassen wollte.“ Boerne lächelte ihn warm an und das stand so im Kontrast zu seinen Worten, dass Thiel vergaß zu protestieren.  
  
„...Ach nee.“ Herberts Blick war auf das Taxameter gefallen, das auch das aktuelle Datum anzeigte. „Erster April. Fast hättet ihr mich drangekriegt!“ Er grinste Thiel durch den Rückspiegel an. „Was für ein Aprilscherz. Dem eigenen Vater, ich glaub es nicht.“  
  
Thiel stieß Boerne in die Rippen, als der protestieren wollte.  
Das hatte heute wirklich keinen Sinn.

 

 

 

„Hallo Schatz!“ Boerne strahlte ihn an. „Ich hab da was. Kommst du gleich mit rüber ins Büro?“  
  
Thiel lächelte und nickte stumm. In Momenten wie diesem, wenn Boerne so enthusiastisch war und nicht mit Emotionen geizte, spielten Thiels Gefühle immer noch ein wenig mehr verrückt als sonst.  
  
„Chef?“ Frau Haller sah Boerne stirnrunzelnd über den leeren Obduktionstisch, den sie gerade desinfizierte, an. „Der erste April ist vorbei, das wissen Sie aber schon, oder?“  
  
Boerne grinste nur, griff nach Thiels Hand und zog ihn schnell hinter sich her. Frau Haller sah ihnen skeptisch nach.  
  
  
„Was wolltest du mir denn zeigen?“  
  
„Nichts.“ Boernes Augen funkelten. „Ich wollte nur ein paar Minuten mit dir alleine sein. Für das hier.“ Er legte seine Lippen auf Thiels und küsste ihn sehnsüchtig. „Und das hier.“ Zwei Finger hatten ihren Weg zu Thiels Gürtelschlaufen gefunden und zogen ihre Becken aneinander.  
  
Thiel lächelte. So war das also.  
Er streckte sich ein wenig und legte seine Lippen auf Boernes. Was der konnte, das konnte er schon lange.  
Vorsichtig manövrierte er ihre Körper zu Boernes Schreibtisch und drängte ihn verlangend dagegen. Boerne seufzte auf.  
  
Ein lautes Scheppern unterbrach sie.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Frau Haller peinlich berührt und knallrot im Gesicht die Tür zu Boernes Büro schloss, und musste unweigerlich grinsen. Das war nun anscheinend doch endlich deutlich genug gewesen.

 

 


End file.
